Mage Esquair
"Chaos is the power of heart... Chaos is powered by heart, but this power drove humans in senseless battles... And I must destroy it, for peace to prevail." Story born when the emeralds were created at the beginning of the universe, he was charged with the role of being their protector by the creator of the emeralds alongside Chaos, his role was to look after them and prevent any eventual misuse (like the master emerald), but after the humans received the emeralds, his master disappeared, leaving him alone and with no idea of what to do, so, he decided to give advices to everybody that posessed the magical artifacts and help them in using them properly, everything went well, until Pachacamac tried to obtain them for his own deeds, he witnessed the destruction brought by his enraged friend Chaos and he was driven into believing that humans were nothing more than greedy monsters that craved nothing but destruction. So, he began to wish the emeralds for himself and use them to eradicate the corrupted humankind, but unfortunately his own nature: the nothingness prevented him from using their power. Therefore he began to search for somebody to control and drive into using the emeralds to destroy humankind in his place, this caused wars over wars and mass destruction, but nothing could anyway annihilate humankind. Until he found Gerald Robotnick and showed him a little comet (guess what...) where he could find a "cure for his poor ill Maria", but when both the Biolizard attempt of destroying Earth and the black arms invasion failed He decided to do everything himself and began to search another way to destroy humanity, and the first thing he wants to do is destroy Sonic the hedgehog. Powers Even if Esquair is called "mage" his powers are Not exactly magic, in fact he posesses no magical knowledge. His powers derive from his nature of supernatural being. * levitation: he can levitate * Telekinesis: he can move with just his willpower objects that weigh even ten times him * teleport: he can teleport, even for very long dinstances. * invulnerability: his physical form can be destroyed, but until his astral body remains untouched he can always resurrect. * elemental manipulation: he can control all the four elements to attack, but his control on them is very poor. * power of nothingness: his main power, he can block chaos powers and/or redirect chaos energy based attacks against the caster, he can even return a person in his super form to his normal form. * multiple selves: he has a total of four avatars that can move and act of their own, he can do this by giving shape to his emotions. Multiple selves as I said before he can become four different avatars that represent the four sides of his personality. Fox avatar it is his more used avatar, it appears as a red furred fox with a peremn smirk and closed eyes in a happy fashion. He wears a green robe and a dark green cape, he is always seen wielding a staff with a little blue gem on it, he behaves like a prankster, always joking and teasing the others. He is a master of the earth element. Snake avatar it is his second more used form, it appears as a light green snake with a peremn angry face. He wears a red jacket and puffy "pants" (is only one because he wears it on his tail.) he is always seen wielding a very elegant saber, that he uses properly when angry, and this means always, yes because the main emotion is anger. He is a master of the fire element. He frequently argues with the fox avatar. Octopus avatar An attractive lady octopus with tentacles as hair and very charming blue eyes, she wears a sleveless blue t-shirt. She has got a serious and cynical attitude. She is a master of water element. Bird avatar this one looks like an elder eagle with a white kimono and a katana, it's the wiseman of the "group" and the former leader. He is the master of the wind and the less used form of Esquair's. True form his true astral form that appears only if the four avatars are destroyed. It appears as an amorphous mass of light with many diamond shaped blue eyes. It is able to attack with tentacles, lasers from his eyes and can detach pieces of his own body to mold in various shapes and attack the enemies. If this form is defeated Esquair will cease to exist. Weaknesses * each form posess only 1/4 of his actual strenght. * he can't use chaos energy. * his powers are limited to the form he is using. * he may be kinda obsessed with destruction. * all of his forms tend to be coward. . Trivia * he is based on Xellos from Slayers, especially his fox form. Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Evil Category:Hybrids